lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu/Main article
Kovu is the adopted son of Zira, brother of Vitani and Nuka, the protege and adopted son of Scar, assumed consort and mate of Kiara, and makes an appearance on The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Appearance Kovu somewhat resembles his adoptive father, but he has a more muscular build than Scar, and his mane is more well-kept. His facial features somewhat resemble his father-in-law also. He has reddish-brown fur and a dark brown mane and tail-tip. His eyes are green, framed by dark eye shades, and his muzzle, chest, and paws are pale dusky-brown. In addition, patches of darker fur grow on both elbow joints on his forelegs. As a cub, he has a tuft of darker fur on his head. A scar stretches across his left eye, which he received from Zira. Personality As a cub, Kovu is aggressive and arrogant. However, like any other cub, he enjoys a good burst of andreline, as he celebrates escaping the crocodiles with his new friend, Kiara. Afterward, he attempts to play and befriend her, showing that he's not the hardened cub he's made out to be. He doesn't seem to understand the rift between the Pridelanders and Outsiders, even after his mother has clearly taught him that Simba is the enemy. As an adult, he changes in personality, but not as drastically as the film suggests. He's snarky and still quite arrogant upon meeting Kiara again, even becoming deceptive, a means in which he gains entry to Simba's pride. After experiencing fun with Kiara, he becomes hesitant in his mission and even considers betraying his pride, while admitting his fears of becoming like Scar, and believes that there's a darkness in him. He eventually falls in love with Kiara and releases the hate his mother has tried so hard to plant in his heart. Information Kovu is the son of Zira and and unknown lion. Kovu is also the half-brother of Nuka and Vitani. He was originally scripted to be the son of Scar, but this was later changed, as it would make him the cousin of Simba and the first cousin once-removed of Kiara,Simba 's daughter. Instead, he became Scar's adopted son, the lion whom Scar chose to follow in his paw prints and become king of the Pride Lands after his death. In the first half of Simba's Pride, it is revealed that Kovu has been exiled to the Outlands due to his family's loyalty to Scar. Zira, Kovu's mother, and the rest of her pride do not appear in the original Lion King. When Simba returns from his life in the jungle, all of the Pridelanders fight on his side; only the hyenas side with Scar. Zira is non-existent in the first film, as are Kovu, Nuka, Vitani, and the other Outsiders, although Zira briefly explains their existence when she is introducing Kovu to Simba. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Cub Kovu Kovu is first seen in ''Simba's Pride when Kiara, a Pridelander cub, wanders into the Outlands and accidentally trips off a fallen log and knocks into him. The two cubs sprawl on the ground, coughing. But Kovu immediately jumps back up and snarls at Kiara, who backs away in fear. He demands to know who she is, but she doesn't answer, only tries to evade him without turning her back. He stops, puzzled, and asks what she's doing. She fiercely explains to him that her father had told her to never turn her back on an Outsider. Kovu teases her and asks if she always did what Daddy said. Kiara tries to protest, but Kovu just laughs and calls her "Daddy's little girl." He then walks across a trail of stones that are jutting out of a nearby swamp, boasting that Outsiders don't need anybody and that he could take care of himself. Kiara follows him out onto the stones and Kovu turns around to see a crocodile about to swallow her whole. The two cubs run away in fear and a chase instigates. Eventually, Kovu decides to distract the crocodiles so Kiara can get away. But when he runs out of stones to jump on, he falls into the water and nearly gets eaten, if not for Kiara, who leaps on the crocodile's snout. The two escape up a thin tree branch and collapse on dry land. They run into a patch of grass and Kovu listens enthusiastically as Kiara vents about how exciting the chase had been. Eventually, she softens and tells Kovu that he had been really brave. He compliments her as well, and then introduces himself. She tells him her own name, then tries to play tag with him. But he doesn't understand what she's doing and Kiara quickly picks up on this. She growls at him and bounces back and forth. Kovu, recognizing the new game, snarls in response. But as he does so, out of nowhere, Simba appears and roars over Kiara. In response, Kovu's own mother, Zira, jumps in protection of her offspring. She then introduces Kovu as her son and the young lion Scar had chosen to be his successor. Simba growls at Kovu, who quakes in fear. Zira goes on to explain that Kovu had been the last born before Simba exiled him and his pride to the Outlands. Simba forcefully reminds her about the penalties of entering the Pride Lands, but Zira reminds him that Kovu was just a cub. As a test, she offers Kovu to Simba, but the lion king tells Zira to "take him and get out." He then takes Kiara by her scruff and carries her away. Zira does the same to Kovu and the two cubs whisper good-bye to each other before separating. Upon returning to the Outlands, Zira sets Kovu down beside his sister, Vitani, who challenges him to a play-fight. Zira then accusingly turns on Nuka and shouts that he was supposed to be watching Kovu but Kovu quickly jumps to his brother's defense and explains that he had wandered off on his own. Zira demands to know what he'd been doing. Kovu says, "Nothing." and begins to back away. Relentless, Zira asks him who had made them Outsiders, to which Kovu says, "Simba." She asks him who killed Scar and he gives the same answer. She then growls, "And what have I told you about them?" Kovu apologizes and tries to defend himself, admitting that he didn't think Kiara was that bad. Zira is disgusted and vents on how Kovu had thought "Simba would welcome him with open arms." She then stops, realizing that this could be a good way to defeat Simba. Enthralled, she calls Kovu a "brilliant child" and says that he had "the same conniving mind that made Scar so powerful." She then takes him into the Outlanders' cave and sets him down in his nest. She hushes him to sleep and sings "My Lullaby," a song about the Outlanders' rise to power. Young Adult Kovu Zira trains and conditions Kovu until he is a fit young adult lion. One day, she proclaims him ready to take on the task of killing Simba. She circles around him, pleased with his progress, and comments that he had the same blackness in his soul that Scar had. She questions him about his destiny, and he says that he will avenge Scar and take his place as king of the Pride Lands. She asks him what he'd been taught and he replies that Simba is the enemy. Finally, she asks him what he must do, and Kovu says that he must kill Simba. Later, Nuka and Vitani set the Pride Lands alight while Kiara is on a hunt. Zira sends Kovu to retrieve and rescue the princess. He manages to carry her through a burning forest and plunges off a cliff face into a lake below. After dragging her through the water, Kovu drops her on land and she asks where she is. He replies that she was "safe in the Pride Lands." Kiara, angered, demands to know why he'd brought her here and who he thought he was. Kovu is offended and reminds her that he'd just saved her life. Kiara protests that she'd had everything under control, but Kovu says, "Not from where I'm standing." Kiara retorts, "Then move downwind." She attempts to get around him, but he blocks her path. Refusing to turn her back on him, she prepares herself for a fight. But then Kovu asks her what she's doing and Kiara recognizes her old childhood friend. But before they can catch up with each other, Simba jumps in front of Kiara and roars aggressively at Kovu. After a brief exchange with his daughter, he figures out that the lion standing in front of her is Kovu. He roars a challenge and Kovu roars back. But before a fight can instigate, Rafiki indirectly tells Simba that Kovu had saved Kiara's life. Simba asks him why he'd saved her and Kovu "humbly" asks to join his pride. Simba refuses and reminds Kovu that he'd been banished with the other Outsiders. Kovu reveals that he has left the Outlands and is a rogue. He tells Simba to judge him for who he was or accuse him of a crime he didn't commit. Simba growls, thinking over the proposition. Nala reminds him that Kovu had saved Kiara's life, and Zazu adds that "royal protocol demands all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Simba finally comes to a decision, deciding to follow the laws of his father. Kiara is delighted, but as the Pridelanders turn their backs, Kovu grins slyly. Upon reaching Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses, but quickly jumps in front of him with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. Kovu smirks at Simba before walking to the rocks outside the cavern to sleep. Kiara is the last of the lionesses to reach Pride Rock and sees Kovu lie down beside the rocks. She approaches him and thanks him for saving her life. Kovu smugly asks her what kind of a hunter she thought she was and points out that she could've been killed. He tells her that she couldn't last three days on her own. Provoked, Kiara asks if he could teach her how to hunt, to which Kovu is confident. Simba then yells for Kiara and she quickly tells Kovu to "impress her;" they'd start at dawn. Kovu smiles smoothly as she walks away and says that he would be looking forward to it. That night, Kovu appears in Simba's climatic nightmare. Simba is attempting to help Mufasa climb out of the gorge in which he died in the first film, when Scar appears on the ledge above them, mocking and cackling at Simba's inability to help his father. After Mufasa falls, Scar morphs into Kovu and kills Simba by throwing him down into the gorge after Mufasa. The next morning, Kovu sees Simba taking a drink at the waterhole. He prepares to attack, but is interrupted by Kiara, who jumps in front of him and cheerfully tells him good morning. She excitedly jumps around him and tells him that she was ready for her first lesson. Kovu looks at the waterhole and sees that Simba is gone. He growls to himself as they walk away, frustrated that his first attempt to kill the king has failed. While tirelessly training Kiara, Kovu waits in the grass for her to pounce on him by surprise. He rolls his eyes and counts to three. He then ducks and Kiara leaps full over his evasion, landing on the ground a few feet away. Kovu steps toward her and looks down at her. Embarrassed, she asks if he had heard her, to which Kovu replies, "Only.... a lot." He then tells her that she was breathing too hard; he urges her to feel the earth beneath her paws, so it wouldn't shift beneath her. Kovu then decides to show her an example. He sees a flock of birds alight on a nearby hillside and runs up the side of the hill. He roars and unintentionally pounces on Timon, who cries out in fear and begs Kovu not to eat him. Kiara rushes up after Kovu and asks Timon what he's doing. Timon is relieved to see her and explains that he was not following her for once. He tells the lions that the birds were eating all their grubs, and gestures to the numerous birds poking at the ground. He asks Kovu to lend a voice, but the Outlander doesn't understand. Kiara shows him what Timon means by roaring at the birds, scattering them into the sky. Kovu tries, and together, the two lions follow Timon and Pumbaa down the hillside, scattering birds in all directions. Kovu is still confused and asks Kiara what the point of this training was. Kiara laughs and tells him that it was just for fun. Kovu is flustered, but Kiara's laughing and Timon and Pumbaa's whooping eventually bring him out of his shell and he whoops and yells right alongside them. But the group accidentally runs into a rhinoceros herd, with the birds sitting atop the creatures' horns. The rhinoceroses snort loudly and Kiara and her friends race back the way they came, with the rhinos in hot pursuit. But the four friends manage to squeeze into a crevice and the herd of rhinos shoot past. They all laugh uncontrollably and even Kovu seems to be having fun. But as they're struggling to get out, Kiara and Kovu accidentally touch muzzles. They're both a bit flustered, and smile in embarrassment, but it is perceived that the two secretly enjoyed the tense moment. All the friends climb out of the crevice and begin making their way out of the gorge. Kovu and Kiara That night, Kovu and Kiara are lying on the grass, gazing up at the stars. Amid trying to decipher pictures in the stars, Kiara spots a baby rabbit and Kovu sees two battling lions. Kiara grimaces, but Kovu laughs and admits that he's never done this before. Kiara is surprised and tells Kovu that she used to do it all the time with her father, who told her that the "great kings of the past" looked down on them from the stars. Kovu wonders if Scar is up there, but Kiara doesn't answer. Troubled, Kovu tells her that, even though Scar wasn't his father, he was still a part of him. Kiara tells Kovu that Simba had said there was a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape. Kovu quietly wonders if that darkness was in him, too. Kiara doesn't answer, but puts her paw on Kovu's and they nuzzle. Simba and Nala watch them from a nearby hillside, and Simba seeks counsel with the great kings. He is hesitant to trust Kovu, especially around his daughter, but Nala urges him to give the Outlander a chance. Kovu then pulls away from Kiara and she asks what's wrong. Kovu starts to tell her his part in Zira's plan, but decides against it and starts to walk away again. Kiara softly urges him to stay and Kovu hesitates, then starts to leave again. But Rafiki suddenly appears out of the grass and asks where he thought he was going. Kovu is flustered and replies, "Nowhere." Rafiki laughs and says, "That's what you think." He then disappears into the grass and Kovu searches frantically for him. He then asks who that was, and Kiara laughs nervously and explains Rafiki as "a friend of the family." Rafiki then appears on Kovu's back. The baboon slips off him and pulls his tail, telling him that "Rafiki knows the way." Kovu asks, "The way to where?" And Rafiki tells him that if he'd follow, he'd see. The baboon then springs away and Kiara follows after him, giggling. Kovu runs after her and Rafiki sings, "Upendi" to the young lions, encouraging them to like each other more. They sing to themselves afterward as they make their way back to Pride Rock. But as they reach the caves, they remember that Kovu isn't allowed in side. They part and Kovu makes his way back to the rocks. But Simba, seeing Kovu happy after his night with Kiara, invites the young Outsider to come into the cave with him. As Kovu follows the king into the caves, Vitani watches him eagerly, waiting for him to attack Simba. But when the alleged attack never comes, Vitani runs back to the Outlands and reports all she's seen to Zira, who roars and growls angrily that Kovu could not betray them. The next morning, Kovu resolves to talk to Kiara and confess his true reasons for coming to the Pride Lands. He wants to tell her that he has abandoned the plot because he loves her. However, before he can do so, Simba appears out of the caves and informs Kovu that he wants to talk to him. The king leads Kovu out of Pride Rock and takes him out to a fire-ravaged section of the Pride Lands, still suffering from Scar's long-ago rule. As they walk, Simba explains to Kovu that Scar couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end, it destroyed him. Kovu admits that he'd never heard the story of Scar that way and that he really was a killer. Simba adds that fire was a killer, too, but then says that things "left behind can grow better than the generation before, if given the chance." At that moment, there is an evil cackle, and Simba and Kovu look up to see the Outsiders surrounding them. As Kovu realizes that he has inadvertently completed the plot he'd formerly abandoned, he begins to panic. After taunting Simba, Zira congratulates Kovu on a job well done. Simba accusingly turns on Kovu for setting him up, but the young lion pleads his innocence and tells Simba that he'd had nothing to do with the ambush. Ignoring the exchange between Kovu and Simba, Zira orders her pride to attack. Kovu shouts in protest, but too late, the lionesses attack Simba. Kovu attempts to save him, but is knocked aside by Vitani. He hits his head on a rock and passes into unconsciousness. Simba flees from the Outsiders and falls into a gorge where a log dam is holding back the river. He climbs up the log pile to reach safety and Kovu appears on a ledge above him. Zira orders her son to attack, but he turns away and races back down the gorge. Nuka, wanting to impress his mother, takes Kovu's place in killing Simba. He climbs up the log dam and manages to grab Simba's ankle. But the logs dislodge and Nuka falls backward. Simba climbs for safety and more logs are dislodged, promptly falling down the pile and crushing Nuka. Kovu races down into the gorge and begins clawing through the logs, trying to reach his wounded brother. But Zira pushes him aside and finishes digging through the logs until she sees Nuka buried beneath them. After a hushed conversation between the two of them, he dies. She sends a desperate prayer to Scar, asking him to watch over Nuka, then turns accusingly on Kovu. He looks up in shock just as she swings her paw forward and rakes her claws across his face. He cries out in pain, then looks up at her angrily with a fresh scar across his left eye. Zira snarls at him, demanding to know what he'd done. Kovu says that he's done nothing and Zira says, "Exactly. And in doing so, you betrayed your pride.... betrayed Scar!" Kovu shouts that he wants nothing more to do with him, but Zira says that he cannot escape it. She then accuses him of killing Nuka. In anger and grief, Kovu runs away. Kovu returns to the Pride Lands, but is not greeted warmly. Simba demands to know why he has come back, and Kovu starts to say that he had had nothing to do with the attack, but Simba interrupts him, telling him that he didn't belong in the Pride Lands. Kovu asks for Simba's forgiveness and Kiara begs her father to comply. But Simba ignores them both and reminds Kovu that when the Outsider had first come to the Pride Lands, he had asked for judgment. Simba states that he will pass it now, and promptly exiles Kovu. The animals of the Pride Lands sing "Not One of Us" as they drive Kovu away from Pride Rock. Distraught, Kiara ignores her father's wishes after defying her father, and runs away to find Kovu. But when she is unable to find him, she begins to mourn and sing "Love Will Find a Way". But in the midst of the song, Kovu finds her and they reunite. They laugh together and lie down next to a pool. Kovu looks at their reflection, which has merged through the ripples, and says to her, "Look, we are one." He smiles at her and she smiles back, then realizes what Kovu has just said and looks shocked. Kovu leaps away from the pool and announces that they should run away together and start a pride of their own. Kiara smiles affectionately and reminds him that they had to go back. Kovu thinks she's kidding and reminds her that they were finally together. She tells him that their place was with their pride and that if they left, their families would be divided forever. Kovu considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced. The battle of the prides begins, and Kovu and Kiara race back to stop their battling families. They run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Kovu nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps to safety. The logs begin shifting. The battle continues until Simba and Zira start a showdown. But just as they raise their paws to inflict a blow, Kovu and Kiara jump in front of their parents. Zira orders Kovu to move, but he says to his mother that he would never let her hurt Kiara or Simba; at least not while he's there to stop her. Kiara then convinces her father to accept the Outsiders as "one" with the Pridelanders. After Simba sees the wisdom in his daughter's words, he complies. The Outsiders, realizing that there's a better way, abandon Zira and walk across the battlefield to join Simba's pride. But Zira, unable to let go of her hate, attacks Simba in a last resort to avenge Scar. But Kiara leaps in her father's way and both lionesses going rolling into the gorge, where the logs have dislodged and a raging river is now flowing. Kiara manages to find a ledge to cling onto, but Zira is less fortunate. After refusing help from Kiara, the conflicted leader of the Outsiders falls into the river and does not resurface. Kovu sighs sadly as he watches his mother disappear beneath the waves. Kiara then climbs back out of the gorge with help from her father. Kovu embraces her and the two reunite affectionately. Simba watches his daughter embrace the Outsider, and tells Kovu that he had been wrong: Kovu did belong with the pride. The two prides then join together and go back to Pride Rock as one. They gather on Pride Rock, where Rafiki shakes his stick over top Kiara and Kovu's head, blessing their union and hinting that they are now mates. Simba and Nala lead the procession through the pride, who are lined up along Pride Rock with bowed heads; Kiara and Kovu follow behind them. Both couples make their way to the tip of Pride Rock; first Simba roars, then Kovu. Finally, all four roar together while the rest of the pride roars in answer. {C Family Tree Trivia *Kovu's mane was originally going to be slicker and black, his fur reddish-brown, and his eyes bright green to match his intended father, Scar. These were later changed along with his relation to Scar. * Kovu was originally scripted as the son of Scar, but after realizing the incest this would have had with his romance with Kiara (as Kovu would have been her first cousin once-removed), it was scrapped and clarified that he had no relation to Scar. * Kovu's designer was named Andrew Collins. * Kovu is the only Outsider without his claws extended. * Though not immediately noticeable, the scar Kovu receives from Zira serves no purpose or creates no symbolism in the film, as his relation to Scar has been severed by this point. * Zira slashes Kovu horizontally, yet his scar is vertical. * According to Darrell Rooney, Kovu is an orphan which means both his parents - or at least his mother - are missing or dead, rendering Zira his adopted mother. * In the brief scene where Kovu mourns for Zira's death, his scar is not shown on his left eye. This is because the filmmakers reused the animation in which Kovu sighs before planning to tell Kiara about Zira's plan, in which he didn't have the scar at that point in the film. This can be seen in the two images below: * There is a deleted scene where Kovu first catches a bug, then allows it to fly away. Zira then kills the bug herself, angry at her son`s mercy. This suggests that during his childhood Kovu was partly trained by killing animals weaker than himself, so as to get him used to killing when he gets older. Voice Actors The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - (1998) - (film) - Ryan O'Donohue (cub), Jason Marsden (adult), Gene Miller (adult singing voice) Songs *We Are One (at the end) *Love Will Find a Way *My Lullaby * One of Us *Upendi Quotes Gallery See Here References : Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Official Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Outsiders Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:Pridelanders